Stuck in an Elevator
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: Renji drags Ichigo onto an Elevator only for them to get stuck. Renji takes this chance to confess, what could go wrong? PWP RenIchi


Stuck in an Elevator

"You just _had_ to drag me in here, didn't you?" Ichigo challenged the red-haired man standing in the small square space with him. "You just _had _to get in the elevator didn't you?"

Renji scowled, "You were supposed to teach me about the human world, Ichigo. I should try everything I can. It's not my fault you didn't tell me that these…elevators… don't do anything but block the way out. Why would you make these things?"

Ichigo groaned. "You don't listen at all do you?" Ichigo slowly raised his hand to his face; "These take people from one floor of the building to the other. You pressed the emergency stop button, which causes it to stop."

Renji looked at the buttons on the wall, fighting the urge to press more. "Don't even think about it." Ichigo moved around him so that he stood in front of the panel. "Don't make it any worse than it already is."

Renji opened his mouth to spit out a sarcastic reply, but a high-pitched alarm cut him off. A voice came through, sounding strangely inhuman. "What happened? Is everyone in there okay?"

Renji wasn't sure what to do about the strange voice, but Ichigo perked up immediately, "It was an accident, sir!" Ichigo yelled back, hoping the officer heard him.

There was no reply, and Ichigo was about to call again when they heard the voice again. "It'll be about five hours before we can get to you. Please hang on."

Ichigo groaned and let himself slip down to the floor. "Five hours. You got us stuck in here for five fucking hours, Renji."

"I'm sorry." Renji apologized, despite the hurt to his pride. They were the only ones in there, after all.

Ichigo let his hand drop and looked up to glare at Renji. "'Sorry' isn't getting us out of here any sooner."

Renji sat himself down across from Ichigo and looked at his friend. _What should I do? _ Renji grimaced at Zabimaru's reply to his thoughts. : It's your own fault: He said: Perfect time to act on tha' little crush of yers, though:

Renji blushed at Zabimaru's suggestion, and raised his eyes to look at Ichigo, who had his head in his hands. _Probably trying not to kill me. _It was true that he liked Ichigo, he was strong, beautiful, just…perfect Renji supposed. _Probably straight though, doesn't matter if he was gay, I'm a 200 year old dead guy, Ichigo would have access to plenty of better guys here in the living world. _: Would it hurt to try? Zabimaru asked: You can't know unless you ask him:

Renji nodded to himself. He would try.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Renji asked his friend.

Ichigo raised his head to look Renji in the eye. "What?" He asked flatly.

"I, uh, I just wanted to ask…are you…uhhh." Renji hesitated and Ichigo snapped, "Spit it out!"

"Areyougay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gay?" Renji repeated himself.

"No…I heard you." Ichigo said, "Why do you want to know that?" He asked, suspicious.

"Because I…kind of…like you…a little…"

Ichigo just stared. "You like me?"

"Well, yeah, I do." Renji hid his face in his hands; _he's going to hate me!_

"Oh." Ichigo deadpanned, _what the hell am I supposed to say to that? _Ichigo raised his hand to his face that supported a pink tinge.

Renji looked up slowly, his face darkening to match his hair when he felt lips on his lips, kissing him. _Ichigo _was _kissing _him. Renji closed his eyes and pressed back, pressing Ichigo into the wall behind him.

Ichigo reached out to grab onto Renji's back as he moaned into the kiss. Renji broke the kiss the stare into Ichigo's glazed eyes. "Am I dreaming?" Renji asked, "This can't be real." Ichigo smirked, "It's real." And leaned in to fasten their lips together again. Renji leaned back and pulled Ichigo into his lap, one hand on his hip and the other pressing on the back of Ichigo's head, trying to get him even closer. The kiss was sloppy, but neither of them cared, it was only them, together at last.

Renji pushed them back again, so that Ichigo lay on the floor with Renji above him, "You ready for this?" Renji asked, his face flushed and red, his lips puffy and swollen, and his groin aching.

Ichigo leaned upward for another quick kiss, "_Fuck _yes." Renji pushed down again, his lips and tongue distracting Ichigo as his hand travelled downward, deftly unbuckling Ichigo's belt and pushing his hand into his underwear.

"Ngh…" Ichigo moaned as he felt the hand close around his arousal, "Ren…ji…" Ichigo's face, reddened and lips swollen, eyes lidded and breathing hitched sent a ripple of need straight through to Renji's cock. "Ichigo…"

Renji quickly removed their clothing, it collecting in a forgotten pile in one of the corners. Renji moved back so that Ichigo was straddling him, and Renji drank in the sight. Ichigo's red face on his muscular and slightly scarred body and his twitching and dripping cock sending shivers through his body. "R-Renji~" Ichigo almost begged, his hips bucking forward slightly.

"Oh my god, Ichigo!" Renji moaned and pushed Ichigo beneath him again, but not for a kiss. Renji bit Ichigo's collar, earning a slight moan. Who knew he would be so vocal? Exploring further with both his hands and his tongue, Renji looked up at Ichigo once more before he took the head of Ichigo's cock in his mouth.

"RENJI!" Ichigo tried to buck his hips, but he was being pinned down as Renji began to suck. Ichigo was breathing hard and letting out whimpers and moans as she trashed his head back and forth in pleasure. "Renji... gunna… ah!" Ichigo breathed out as Renji swallowed everything, and licked his lips.

Ichigo stared down at Renji, breathless, but still hard.

"You ready for what's next?" Renji asked again, his own need clearly showing.

"Ye… yes…"

Renji showed a feral grin before he sat up straighter. "No lube?" He asked, and Ichigo got to work, taking Renji's length into his mouth.

"Ohhh…" Renji groaned at Ichigo's tongue moving around him. Renji moved his hands to Ichigo's ass, and swiftly put in one finger, a gasp coming from the man beneath him. Slowly he worked in another until he brushed a special spot, which got a soft cry from Ichigo. Moving him back into his lap, Renji entered him with one swift motion. "Ahh!" Ichigo cried out, tossing his head back in a moan of both pain and pleasure, "Renji!"

That was all the urging Renji needed before he moved out and slammed back into Ichigo, the heat enveloping him and making him moan and cry out as well. They kept that steady pace, until Ichigo cried out again and again, "Harder! Renji! Renji!" Before he let out one last wordless cry of ecstasy and came over Renji's chest.

Renji thrust in a couple more times before he came as well.

Ichigo collapsed, panting onto Renji and they lay like that for a moment before Renji caught his breath and spoke. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "What now?"

"Whaddya mean?" Renji asked, "About our current situation, or you wanna go again?"

"Shut up." Ichigo laughed slightly, "I mean us. Are we a couple now or what?"

"Ha-ha!" Renji hugged Ichigo closer, "Unless you've got a different idea I think we're a couple."

"Good." Ichigo said, "But as in this situation, what do we do?"

"Well we have five hours, we could go again…" Renji trailed off, in hope of a positive answer.

Okay! First lemon, hope it isn't too bad. How was it? Good? Bad? Just okay?

Tips and suggestions welcome!

Expect some yaoi coming soon in Sandstorm!


End file.
